No soy nadie No soy nada
by eos nicte
Summary: Rebekah sabía que estaba en problemas. Hacía sólo unos días había sido liberada y ahora ese soldado inglés la acusaba de servir como kapo en Dachau. Su vida pendía de un hilo.


_Disclaimer: personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi autoría. No copyright infringements intended._

 _Aviso: Esta historia participa en "Calendario de parejas y personajes" del Foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

 _._

 _n/a: Prohibido olvidar._

 _Hoy en día hay cientos de personas en campos de concentración, en este instante._

 _Hay cosas que no se pueden ignorar._

 _Hay cosas que no se pueden permitir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **No soy nadie. No soy nada.**

 _._

 _._

 ** _1945, mayo, Alemania._**

Rebekah sabía que estaba en problemas. Hacía sólo unos pocos días que había sido liberada pero desde el primer instante supo que no podía ser tan fácil. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba pero era consciente de que el hombre que tenía delante la consideraba culpable. Ese mismo era el tipo que la había llevado hasta aquel precario y organizado edificio y la había hecho entrar en aquel pequeño cuartucho.

—Por última vez, Rebekah Mikaelson, ¿serviste como _Kapo_ para las SS en un Campo de exterminio? —insistió aquel soldado rubio ante ella, inclinándose más sobre la mesa.

Ese chico acaparaba su espacio, intimidándola. Y después de algo más de un mes en aquel infierno Rebekah no podía evitar helarse de terror ante la amenaza en su voz. Sin embargo, la indignación y la rabia que siempre había sentido bajo las órdenes de los _Kapo_ la impulsaban a responder. Ya había aprendido que no responder a una pregunta hacía que se ensañaran contigo, aunque también podía ocurrir si respondías. De cualquier modo sentía la indignación en la garganta, atada contra el terror fiero que le abarrotaba los músculos marchitados.

—Le repito que no, señor —musitó fingiendo amansamiento, como tantas veces había hecho.

—Existe documentación que prueba tu presencia en el Campo de exterminio de Dachau desde… mediados del mes de marzo hasta su liberación el día 29 del pasado mes de abril —el soldado no dejaba de asesinarla con la mirada, aumentando la frustración y el miedo de Rebekah a partes iguales.

—Sí, señor, estuve allí. Soy prisionera de Dachau. Estuve allí hasta… —comenzó a subir la voz, todavía con la vista clavada en el suelo.

—Señorita Mikaelson, le advierto que mantenemos contacto con la Jaula de Londres. Buscamos información sobre posturas importantes para el nazismo y necesitamos que confiese y nos empiece a dar nombres —le cortó tajante el soldado.

Rebekah sentía que se le nublaba la vista. ¿Querían que declarara haber sido _kapo_ en Dachau? ¿Qué dijera que ella había hecho esas atrocidades? Estaban locos si… No podía respirar. Estaba muerta de miedo al recordar y necesitaba salir corriendo. Se apoyó en la mesa para levantarse pero las cosas parecían estar del revés y no veía dónde estaba. Sus endebles piernas no pudieron soportar su ridículo peso y calló sobre la silla. Todavía sentía las alambradas a su alrededor. Su querida amiga Rose-Marie lanzándose contra aquellas verjas electrificadas. El frío. ¿Le quemaba el estómago de hambre o sólo era el recuerdo?

—No soy… —susurraba enfermiza.

—Su hermano, Niklaus Mikaelson se presentó como voluntario para trabajar con el partido nazi, y según nuestras fuentes a usted también se le ofreció un puesto —insistió el soldado tajante, ocultando su preocupación por el leve desvanecimiento de la joven. Los jóvenes nazis no solían reaccionar así, al menos no en la primera fase de los interrogatorios.

Rebekah no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza ni la valentía para responder, pero sentía que se le abrasaba el corazón al oír hablar de su "hermanito Nik".

—¡No se equivoca! —bramó intentando incorporarse pero sin conseguirlo—.Niklaus y parte de las SS me ofrecieron trabajar con ellos, pero ¿sabe que les dije? ¡Que no! ¿Y sabe qué ocurre entonces? ¡Que te encierran en un campo de exterminio con la insignia negra cosida a tu traje para que te maten cuanto antes porque consideran que vas contra el régimen nazi! ¡Tú no sabes lo que he tenido que vivir! ¡Tú no sabes a qué he tenido que sobrevivir!

Cada vez que recordaba la cara de Nik cuando ella se negó. Ni siquiera la miró cuando su querido compañero de las SS la obligó a subir en aquel tren que la llevaría a esa infernal fábrica de la muerte.

Oliver sintió cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta de angustia. Ver a esa chica le estaba… le estaba destrozando. La veía frotarse el brazo con obsesión, donde llevaba un número tatuado. Dios… Oliver se frotó el rostro compungido. Esa chica se frotaba su número de prisionero como si así pudiera borrarlo. Por primera vez ella le devolvió la mirada, fiera e indignada, algo que no concordaba con su aspecto débil y enfermizo. Pero sobre todo, en el fondo de sus ojos Oliver podía ver fragilidad. Los ojos de la chica brillaban por las lágrimas y Oliver se sintió una puta mierda al haberle acusado de ejercer como _kapo_. Tenía claro que esa chica había sido una más de las cientos de miles de víctimas. La veía gritándole a media voz, defendiendo su inocencia, reconociéndose prisionera… y se daba cuenta que, daba igual que pareciera un cadáver andante, que no pudiera sonreír, que sus huesos reclamaran la atención, sus ojeras, que su larga melena rubia no brillara… Rebekah Mikaelson era la mujer más bonita de la tierra.

Rebekah por fin consiguió enderezar las piernas y levantarse de la silla. No quería estar a la misma altura que un cretino como aquel. Sin embargo cuando vio al soldado derramar una solitaria lágrima se paralizó.

Oliver no podía permitir que esa criatura sufriera más, y sabía que si permanecía allí la torturarían tomándola por parte de las SS con tal de sacarle nombres. Debía sacarla de allí de inmediato. Iba a sacarla de allí. No quería ni imaginarse todo lo que habría sufrido y lo que habría visto en aquel Campo del horror. No podía soportar que la muchacha le mirara así, con absoluta sorpresa al recibir una sola muestra de compasión. Esa chica no dejaba de mirarle y podía sentir su angustia velada, el miedo a descubrir su propia fragilidad, a la compasión. _"No, Rebekah, no voy a avergonzarme por derramar una lágrima. Me conmueves. Llora, desahógate tú también",_ pensaba Oliver levantándose de la silla.

La angustia que Rebekah sintió cuando aquel soldado la abrazó fue indescriptible. No sabía por qué, pero arropada por esos brazos por fin pudo respirar. Hacía meses que no se sentía a salvo, y para su vergüenza no pudo evitar sollozar. Se maldijo una y mil veces pero aquel soldado inglés no hacía más que estrecharla más fuerte contra él.

—Perdóname. Perdóname, Rebekah —murmuraba Oliver con los labios sobre la frente de la joven. Tenía el corazón encogido por sus lágrimas.

—No soy… —repetía ella una y otra vez. Ella no era como esos carniceros sádicos.

—Lo sé. Perdona… —se separó de ella Oliver y le acunó el rostro por primera vez, mirándola a los ojos. Necesitaba reclamar su atención porque lo que iban a hacer era peligroso, escapar del lugar secreto de interrogatorios del ejército inglés no era una gilipollez.

Rebekah por fin se dio cuenta de las intenciones del soldado y entendió que no podía decirlo en voz alta por si había algún aparato de escucha. Daba igual que no se lo dijera, se serenó al darse cuenta que iba a salir de ahí, que tal vez por fin podría recuperar el sentimiento de libertad.

Oliver aguzó el oído y comprobó que no había nadie en el pasillo, seguramente sus compañeros estaban interrogando en otro pabellón. Sin embargo, cualquiera que viera a Rebekah sabría de dónde venía y la encerraría de nuevo. Le hizo un gesto con la mirada, pidiéndole permiso, y se sorprendió al ver que ella aceptaba el contacto humano después de todo lo que había pasado. Oliver se quitó su chaqueta, masculina pero propia de los aliados, lo que le facilitaría pasar desapercibida hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad. Rebekah necesitó de su ayuda para meter los brazos en las mangas, Dios… no sabía que estuviera tan débil.

El soldado la cogió de la mano para dirigirse a la puerta, pero Rebekah no pudo evitar rechazar el contacto. Sin embargo él no pareció enfadarse.

Oliver dio dos pasos hasta llegar a la salida del cuartucho y, lanzándole una última mirada de complicidad a la joven, abrió la puerta. _"Cuidaré de ti, Rebekah de Dachau"._


End file.
